Doctor Doole (Earth-9047)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9047 | BaseOfOperations = Offengers Mansion | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Balding top of head. Buscema cheeckbones | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Superhero | Education = Doctorate-level degree | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter B. Gillis; Jon Bogdanove | First = What The--?! Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Doctor Droolid was a member of the team of superheroes, the Offengers. The villain Scarecrow convinced him that the X-Persons were going to attack the Offengers because those were under a spell, but in reality the X-Persons had been tricked with a similar false message to their telepath, Bipsyclelocke. When the attack took place at the Offengers Mansion, Droolid fought Bipsyclelocke by thinking against her thoughts and vice versa.When Titans Bunch! in ''What The--?!'' #1 Doctor Droolid then left the Offengers, soon to be renamed the Revengers.Droolid does not appear among the Revengers in Smacks of Vengeance in ''What The--?!'' #6 but he then re-joined the team—albeit not as one of the main fifteen members. By then, Droolid had taken the new alias of Doctor Doole. His new contract specified that he was not to fight anyone stronger than Aunt May, an octogenarian weak woman.The Revengers vs. Just-A-League in ''What The--?!'' #7 Chaplain America organized a new membership drive and, a few hours later, the Revengers were victims of a trick: The enemy of the Revengers, Kranky, had paired with Jokester, an enemy of another superhero team called Just-a-League. They phoned each team to falsely report that some supervillains were hiding in a certain warehouse, correctly assuming that each team would enter the warehouse and, at finding the other team, think that they were the villains, thus starting a battle. Each superhero chose a rival, and Doctor Doole was to be opposed by immensily-powerful Doctor Face; the outmatch was so big that both doctors started laughing. Eventually the editors of Revengers and the League tried to stop the fight for the sake of common sense but, after seeing the results on their sales, they decided to encourage the fight. Soon afterward, Doctor Doole had left the Revengers again.Doole does not appear among the Revengers in The Fantastical Four World Tour 1992 in ''What The--?!'' #17 | Powers = Has psychic powers that allow him to receive mental messages, although he can be tricked with false information. Droolid can attack other psychics, and react to psychic attacks, by thinking. | Abilities = Drools. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = He is Earth-9047's version of Earth-616's Doctor Druid. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = | Quotation = Ooh! Have I, Dr. Droolid, got a mental message for youse guys. Those X-People are about to attack us, under a spell like you wouldn't believe! | Speaker = Doctor Droolid | QuoteSource = What The--?! Vol 1 1 }}